


Il supplente d'Inglese

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Azura incontrerà Shane Bristol, il suo supplente d'inglese, senza sapere che gli cambierà la vita.Scritta per Challenge a coppie di Efp Fandoms.La richiesta consisteva in: het, romantico, age-gap.





	Il supplente d'Inglese

Il supplente d'inglese  
  


Azura fece scorrere la propria home di facebook, osservò l’immagine di un gattino e alcuni post che aveva scritto. Aprì i messaggi e si deterse le labbra.

< Oggi finalmente potrai conoscere il supplente del professore. È stata una fortuna che tu sia mancata proprio ora che è arrivato lui. Non ha niente a che fare con la professoressa Turchese. Ha un gran fisico > lesse quelli della migliore amica. Sbadigliò e si appoggiò con la schiena al sedile dell’autobus, sentiva ogni tanto i clacson risuonare più forti del brusio di voci attorno a lei.

< Spiega bene? > domandò per messaggio e inviò.

< È bravissimo, ma soprattutto indossa delle magliette nere attillate, si vedono i pettorali > rispose la compagna di classe.

“Uffa, Sofia, non m’interessa. Se volevo questo genere d’informazioni chiedevo a quell’oca di Gloria” borbottò tra sé e sé.

Chiuse facebook, mise la musica e indossò le cuffiette, socchiuse gli occhi e guardò fuori dal finestrino.

< Avrei preferito sapere che compiti aveva dato, ora mi toccherà guardare nel registro elettronico. Che noia, mi riempirà il computer di virus >.

 

*******

 

Azura entrò in classe e si mise al suo banco in seconda fila, si guardò intorno. Osservò la luce che filtrava dalle finestre, si girò e intravide Keiros, il bullo della classe, appoggiato contro il muro. I lunghi neri, tinti di verde in alcune ciocche, gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso e teneva una sigaretta in bocca.

< Non capisco perché debba fare così l’idiota, da bambino non era così > pensò la ragazza.

La porta si aprì e ne entrò un giovane uomo, il viso in parte coperto da una barba nera incolta. Appoggiò una borsa sulla cattedra e si accomodò, i suoi pettorali erano stretti da una maglietta nera aderente e al collo abbronzato indossava una collana di conchiglie rosse, decorate da un monile in madreperla.

“Iniziamo subito l’appello. Altarius Keiros, al tuo posto, noto con dispiacere che in questa classe bisogna sempre iniziare lasciandoti una nota” disse atono.

Il giovane digrignò i denti e gettò la sigaretta a terra, la pestò espirando rumorosamente dalle narici.

“Parla lui che sembra appena arrivato dal mare” bisbigliò, dirigendosi all’ultima fila di banchi, accomodandosi in quello all’angolo.

Azura osservò l’insegnante e si voltò verso la compagna di banco. Sofia sospirò pesantemente, teneva gli occhi socchiusi e le sue gote erano vermiglie.

Azura guardò le altre compagne, parecchie lanciavano occhiate all’insegnante.

< Nemmeno fosse il primo uomo che vedono nella loro vita. Non che sia brutto, ma non è nemmeno un divo del cinema > si disse.

 

**************

 

“Certo che sei fortunata” si lamentò Sofia. Addentò il proprio panino con provola e salama, deglutendo rumorosamente, le sue labbra si erano sporcate di molliche.

“Perché? Mi sembra che al compito di matematica abbiamo preso voti simili” rispose Azura. Si mise una ciocca dietro l’orecchio, aveva tinto i suoi capelli di azzurro blu.

Sofia socchiuse gli occhi e si raddrizzò gli occhiali.

“Tu non capisci. Il professore non ti ha tolto gli occhi di dosso nemmeno un attimo” disse.

Azura estrasse dal proprio zainetto una confezione di yogurt da bere con una cannuccia.

“Davvero? Sarà perché sono l’unica studentessa che non aveva ancora conosciuto. Magari si chiede se sono studiosa o vengo in classe solo perché sono obbligata” rispose. Si mise la cannuccia in bocca, sporgendo le labbra a cuore e succhiò piano, senza fare troppo rumore. Avvertì il sapore dello yogurt alla banana invaderle la bocca.

“Persia Azura, tu sei cieca. È palesemente interessato a te in un altro senso, ti ha guardato le gambe” ribatté Sofia.

Azura roteò gli occhi.

“Rischia di essere licenziato ed è sicuramente una delle sue prime supplenze, visto che avrà al massimo una decina d’anni più di noi; non credo mettere a rischio la sua carriera per me” ribatté.

Sofia sospirò pesantemente e giocherellò con il suo orecchino a forma di gufo.

“Sarà. Piuttosto, si sente che è madrelingua, la sua pronuncia è perfetta” mormorò.

Azura finì il proprio yogurt.

“Sì, ma ricordati che è un supplente. Probabilmente, prima che il mese finisca, sarà già tornata la professoressa Turchese” ribatté.

Sofia addentò con foga il suo panino.

“ _Furtroffo_ ” biascicò, facendo volare pezzettini di provola tutt’intorno.

 

************

 

“La tematica dell’amore è sempre stata cara agli scrittori. Ritornerà spesso in letteratura, soprattutto nelle poesie. Ricordatevi però che il termine ‘romanticismo’ non è legato a questo, è una corrente letteraria con regole sue proprie” spiegò il professore.

Gloria alzò la mano, una ciocca di capelli mori le era finita davanti al viso.

“Sì, signorina Victim, mi dica” disse l’insegnante.

“Professor Bristol, per lei cos’è l’amore?” domandò la giovane. Un paio di ragazzi ridacchiarono e un altro appoggiò la testa sul banco, nascosto dietro il diario, sonnecchiando.

“L’amore è un sentimento, ma è anche la leva che muove il mondo. Qualcosa che, pur apparendo astratto, ci rende irrazionali e ci scuote, cambiando il corso delle nostre azioni” rispose il professore.

Le iridi azzurre di Gloria divennero liquide e la giovane arrossì, sorridendo.

Sofia sospirò sognante e Azura roteò gli occhi.

“Che idiozie” bisbigliò.

“Signorina Persia, la vedo in disaccordo. Per lei cos’è l’amore?” domandò il professore.

Soffia sgranò gli occhi, Azura arrossì vedendo che diversi suoi compagni la fissavano.

“L’amore è semplicemente la scusa che il nostro cervello dà all’attrazione fisica e alle conseguenti risposte chimiche del nostro organismo” disse atona.

“Certo che se la pensi così, finirai per ammazzarti, secchiona” si lagnò Keiros.

“Altarius non sono di certo cose da dire queste. La signorina Persia ha solo espresso il suo parere.

Oggi vi assegnerò una serie di poesie e il tema che dovrete svolgere per casa sarà spiegare qual è il punto di vista sull’amore che hanno i diversi poeti. Argomentate, mi raccomando” ordinò il professore.

Azura sorrise.

< Però è gentile, mia madre o gli altri professori mi avrebbero sgridato per molto meno. Apprezzo che sappia ascoltare anche le opinioni insolite come la mia > rifletté.

 

****************

 

Azura si diresse verso la porta della propria classe, ma un giovane le si mise davanti.

“ _Ehy_ , bellezza” disse un ragazzo dai corti capelli rossi. Aveva una cicatrice sopra l’occhio e i capelli gli ricadevano scompigliati intorno al viso.

“Dovrei entrare” rispose Azura.

Il giovane le afferrò una ciocca di capelli e gliela tirò.

“Sai, sembri proprio una zoccola” disse.

Azura si scostò, stringendo con entrambe le mani la propria borsa.

“E tu un’idiota” ribatté.

Il giovane cercò di colpirla al volto con uno schiaffo, ma Keiros gli fermò la mano. Gliela strinse fino a fargliela dolere e lo raggiunse al viso con un pugno, facendolo cadere per terra disteso.

“Io direi che assomiglia più a una sorellina” sibilò.

Il ragazzo per terra estrasse un coltellino e Keiros iniziò a prenderlo a calci.

“Adesso basta” gemette Azura. Gloria si affacciò dalla classe e vedendo Keiros con il viso deformato dalla rabbia, sentendo i gemiti di dolore del rosso a terra, lanciò un grido di terrore.

“Smettila” disse Azura, mentre all’altro cadeva il coltello di mano.

Bristol uscì dalla classe e afferrò Keiros per le spalle, allontanandolo.

“Che diamine succede?” domandò.

Keiros cercò di divincolarsi.

“Mi lasci, froci*!” gridò, raggiungendolo con una testata. Dal naso dell’insegnante iniziò a fiottare del sangue, Azura si nascose la bocca con le mani, impallidendo.

Una serie di ragazzi fecero cerchio intorno a loro, richiamando degl’insegnanti.

Bristol lasciò andare Keiros e si deterse il sangue con il dorso della mano.

“Senti, ragazzino, vedi di rispettarmi. Non sono quello che credi tu” ribatté gelido, con un forte accento inglese.

“Se vuole il mio rispetto se lo guadagni” ringhiò Keiros. Cercò di raggiungere l’insegnante con un pugno al viso, Bristol schivò con un movimento fulmineo, lo afferrò per la vita e lo stese a terra, immobilizzandolo.

“Wow, niente male!” gridò Sofia.

Keiros sgranò gli occhi, mentre Azura indietreggiava.

“Professore, dobbiamo chiamare la polizia?” domandò un altro insegnante.

Bristol si rialzò in piedi.

“Non c’è bisogno, portate l’altro ragazzo in infermeria” ordinò, tamponandosi il naso con un fazzolettino.

 

*************

 

Azura bussò un paio di volte sulla porta della stanza del professor Bristol. Si voltò e guardò il cartellino che riportava il numero della stanza insieme al nome e cognome della sua insegnante d’inglese. Sopra di esso era stato attaccato un pezzo di carta con lo scotch.

< 232, professor Bristol Shane > lesse mentalmente la ragazza.

“Avanti” disse Bristol da dentro.

Azura aprì la porta.

< Lo hanno aggiunto per il momento, lo toglieranno sicuramente quando se ne andrà. E ho sentito dire che la professoressa sta già molto meglio > rifletté, entrando. Si richiuse l’uscio alle spalle.

“Lei cosa ci fa qui?” domandò il professore. Si passò la mano tra i capelli e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Professore, sono venuta qui per due motivi. Prima di tutto, volevo sapere cosa aveva spiegato nei giorni in cui mi sono assentata e poi… ho sentito dire che vuole far espellere Keiros” rispose la ragazza.

Bristol le indicò con una mano una sediolina di plastica e la giovane vi si accomodò.

“Per la spiegazione non c’è problema, le posso anche dire che compiti ho dato, ma l’espulsione sarebbe qualcosa di confidenziale” ribatté.

Azura deglutì rumorosamente e chinò il capo.

“Lo so che è uno zuccone, ma le posso assicurare che ha avuto un periodo difficile. Suo padre si è appena risposato con un’altra donna e lui pensa che non abbia mai amato la madre…”. Iniziò a enumerare.

Bristol inarcò un sopracciglio scuro e si piegò in avanti, appoggiando le braccia sulla scrivania.

“Lei sembra saperne parecchio. Per caso è il suo fidanzato?” domandò.

 Azura avvampò e negò ripetutamente con la testa.

“No, certo che no! Semplicemente mia madre è la nuova moglie del signor Altarius. Mia madre è divorziata, sarebbe il suo terzo marito e Keiros ha ragione a essere preoccupato.

Io e il mio futuro fratellastro andavamo anche d’accordo, prima che lui iniziasse a fare il bullo, ma non sarebbe mai il mio tipo” ribatté.

Bristol socchiuse gli occhi e la guardò, Azura avvampò.

“E quale sarebbe il suo tipo, signorina?” domandò con voce calda.

Azura strinse le gambe e giocherellò con il fiocchetto azzurro che le decorava la gonna.

< Vuoi vedere che Sofia aveva ragione? > si domandò, avvertendo il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Non credo di avere un tipo. Semplicemente aiuterà Keiros?” domandò.

Bristol si grattò il mento, passando le dita callose nella propria barba incolta.

“In realtà lo sto già facendo. Sono gli altri professori che lo vogliono espellere. Io ho messo una buona parola, perché nonostante sia litigioso, maleducato con compagni e insegnanti, i suoi voti sono parecchio alti. Soltanto che non hanno intenzione di ascoltare un supplente come me” rispose.

Azura si mordicchiò un labbro.

“Una petizione aiuterebbe?” chiese.

“Temo che darebbe soltanto fastidio al preside. E, inoltre, entrò la fine del mese, io finirò la mia supplenza” rispose Bristol.

Azura sgranò gli occhi.

“E se ne andrà? Nessuno aiuterà Keiros?” chiese con voce tremante.

Bristol si grattò il naso.

“Al momento non credo che riceverò altri incarichi, quindi potrei anche restare in città, ma non saprei come poterlo aiutare” ammise.

“Senta, entro la fine del mese io e mia madre andremo a vivere dagli Altarius. Io non ho voti molto alti in inglese, potrei farla venire come insegnante di recupero. Ed una volta che è lì, potrebbe cercare di far ragionare Keiros.

 

********

 

Azura era seduta sul letto a baldacchino, osservò le lenzuola rosa e volse lo sguardo, sospirò guardando i disegni di unicorni alle pareti e la sua scrivania di legno verniciata di viola. Sospirò e si voltò, sentendo la porta aprirsi.

Keiros entrò, teneva le mani in tasca.

“Più la guardi più ti sembra orribile, vero?” domandò.

Azura si strinse le ginocchia e sospirò.

“Da bambina ho sempre desiderato di vivere nella tua villa, mi sembrava la casa delle favole. Ed essere la tua sorellina mi appariva come qualcosa di fantastico, ma…”. Iniziò.

Keiros chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle e vi si appoggiò, incrociando le braccia al petto muscoloso.

“Però non avevi messo in considerazione mio padre. Quanto pensi che ci metteranno prima di lasciarsi?” domandò.

Azura chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò la fronte.

“Ammetto che questa stanza è orribile, sono tre notti, da quando sono arrivata, che non dormo. Ed anche io penso che i nostri genitori si lasceranno, ma… non devi bruciare il tuo futuro per loro” gemette.

Keiros estrasse una sigaretta dalla tasca e se la mise in bocca.

“Cosa dovrei fare? Vestirmi bene? Smettere di suonare in una band? E fare la corte a Gloria che è l’unica ricca quanto me in classe?” domandò.

Azura si grattò un sopracciglio.

“Smettila solo di finire in tutte le risse, di girovagare in piena notte ubriaco e di cacciarti nei guai a scuola” esalò.

Keiros scrollò le spalle.

“E per cosa?” domandò.

“Non ti piaceva Sofia? Fallo per conquistarla” ribatté Azura.

Keiros assottigliò gli occhi e si accese la sigaretta.

“Lei non aveva occhi che per quel professore che ti faceva il filo” ribatté.

Azura si grattò il mento.

“Da oggi sarà il mio insegnante privato. A nostro… padre… è andato bene” disse con voce roca.

Keiros ghignò.

“Oh, allora hai deciso che deve essere lui il mio angelo salvatore. Vero?” domandò.

Azura strinse i pugni e si alzò in piedi.

“Perché no? E, magari, puoi anche farti consigliare come si conquista una come Sofia, visto che a lui sembra venire naturale” borbottò.

Keiros inspirò rumorosamente dalla sigaretta e sentì il sapore del tabacco pungergli le narici.

“Devi piacergli molto, ragazzina, se ha deciso di farsi mettere un collarino. Uno come quello segue il cuore, il surf e baggianate come i sentimenti. Non si sarebbe mai avvicinato a una gabbia dorata come questa casa” sussurrò.

Azura avvampò.

“Non inizierai anche tu come Sofia. È più grande di me, non mi noterebbe mai, sono solo una ragazzina per lui” borbottò.

“Ci speri, vero? Ho sentito in classe come sospiravi quando leggeva le poesie in lingua originale.

E non credere, si comportava in un modo speciale con te, tutti avevamo capito che eri tu l’alunna prediletta” insinuò Keiros con voce calda.

“Tu sei proprio un’idiota” brontolò Azura.

 

**************

 

“I tuoi voti stanno migliorando da quando vieni?” domandò Bristol.

Azura accavallò le gambe e annuì, guardando il professore seduto dall’altra parte del tavolo della cucina.

“Decisamente. Il mio patrigno ne era molto soddisfatto” rispose. Appoggiò la penna sul quaderno e aprì un pacchetto di cracker.

Bristol la osservò e Azura vide che aveva le iridi rosso sangue.

“A scuola mi era sembrato avessi gli occhi blu notte” ammise.

Bristol avvampò.

“P-puoi chiamarmi Shane. Al momento non sono più il tuo insegnante” le propose. Si voltò e guardò la pendola nell’angolo del salone. “Ho gli occhi blu, ma dovrei mettere gli occhiali e perciò uso le lenti a contatto. Quando non devo insegnare uso queste colorate” spiegò.

Azura si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“D’accordo. Le offrirei un caffè, ma i miei genitori non ci sono e ancora non sono abituata a chiamare la servitù” ammise.

Bristol si grattò il collo.

“Sai, con Keiros mi sto finalmente riuscendo a capire. Anche io vengo da una situazione simile” ammise.

Azura sgranò gli occhi e si piegò in avanti, i suoi seni, stretti dal suo vestito color panno, sfiorarono il tavolo.

“Suo padre si è risposato quando era giovane?” chiese.

Bristol sospirò e negò con il capo.

“No, mio padre non si è risposato dopo essere rimasto vedovo. Solo che era assente, aggressivo. Pretendeva sempre troppo da me. Era un lord inglese e voleva che avessi il massimo dei voti, vincessi ogni gara nella box e altre cose così. Però quando mi ha chiesto di fare l’avvocato sono scappato di casa e sono andato a vivere dal mio migliore amico” ammise.

“Almeno aveva lui” lo rassicurò Azura con tono dolce.

Bristol sospirò.

“Sì, avevo. È morto l’anno scorso di leucemia, ha lasciato una moglie e due figli. Se fossi di ruolo e guadagnassi abbastanza, gli passerei una parte del mio stipendio” ammise.

Azura guardò le parole scritte in inglese sul suo quaderno e i suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

“Se vuole posso chiedere al mio patrigno di pagarla di più…” mormorò.

“Non se ne parla. Scusami se mi sono fatto fraintendere, non sono qui per chiederti l’elemosina” rispose Bristol indurendo il tono.

“I-io… non volevo offenderla…” gemette Azura. Una lacrima le rigò il viso e strinse le gambe, facendo strofinare le ginocchia tra loro. “… solo che mi fa rabbia pensare che dopo questo tempo suo padre ancora non le venga in aiuto” mormorò.

Bristol sospirò.

“Per mio padre è come se fossi morto il giorno in cui sono scappato. Sta invecchiando, solo, nel suo odio e la cosa mi fa male” ammise. Giocherellò con la collana che teneva al collo.

“Non dovrei raccontarti tutto questo è solo che… mi piaci…” ammise con voce roca.

Azura lo guardò in viso: la pelle abbronzata del suo viso era incorniciata dai capelli mori, i suoi occhi rossi erano liquidi, le sue labbra sporte.

< È così bello, sembra un angelo triste. Però è così grande, non mi ero accorta che i suoi muscoli lo facessero apparire come un gigante buono pronto a proteggerti > pensò. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, Shane le passò la mano tra i lunghi capelli lisci e la trasse a sé, contraccambiando il bacio. Le loro labbra si arrossarono, mentre continuavano a baciarsi, mozzandosi il fiato, unendo le loro salive.

Shane si staccò da lei di scattò, ansimando.

“P-per oggi… è meglio che torniamo all’inglese o non finiremo gli esercizi per domani” biascicò con voce rauca. Le sue pupille erano dilatate.

“Studiare?” domandò Azura con voce tremante.

Shane si passò entrambe le mani tra i capelli e annuì.

“Non possiamo far tornare ad abbassare i tuoi voti o il tuo patrigno avrà ragione a non farci incontrare più” mormorò, avvertendo una fitta al basso ventre.

Azura sospirò e giocherellò con la propria frangetta, annuì e abbassò lo sguardo.

“V-va bene. Eravamo ai verbi irregolari” mormorò.

 

*****************

 

Keiros smontò le tende rosa confetto e le passò ad Azura, che le appoggiò per terra.

“Io ricomincio a dormire e le smetti tu? Ti stai facendo delle occhiaie peggiori di quelle che avevo io” disse Keiros.

“Non esagerare, saranno appena un paio di notti che non dormo” ribatté Azura, porgendogli delle tende candide.

“Ti dispiace se quelle tende le dipingo di nero con dei teschi? Così le metto in camera mia” disse Keiros. Sentì Azura sospirare. Assottigliò gli occhi, mentre iniziava a montare le tende candide. “Mi senti?” chiese.

“Sai, mi sembra terribile che devo aspettare una settimana per poter rivedere Shane” si lamentò Azura.

Keiros scoppiò a ridere.

“Dovevo arrivarci. Smetti di dormire, sei assente, sospiri, non mangi… sei innamorata del professore. Era ovvio” disse.

Azura avvampò e ticchettò con il piede per terra.

“Non è vero” mentì.

Keiros piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare la propria coda di cavallo.

“Quel tipo è a posto, non mi dispiace se ti metti con lui. Sarà anche vecchio, ma tu sei vecchia dentro, secchiona” valutò.

“E tu sei un idiota. Dimmi piuttosto com’è andata con Sofia. Il bigliettino in cui le chiedevi di uscire gliel’ho messo io sotto il banco, quindi sono sicura che lo ha ricevuto” ribatté Azura.

“Ha accettato. L’ho invitata a uscire con me in macchina sabato, quando i nostri non ci saranno. Perché non inviti il professore a una ‘lezione speciale’ per quella sera?” domandò Keiros.

Azura si nascose il viso tra le mani e sbuffò.

“Lo vedrò domani, non ho bisogno di simili sotterfugi…” farfugliò.

“Fallo o giuro che glielo dico io dicendo che è una tua idea” la interruppe Keiros.

“Sei il fratello acquisito più insopportabile di sempre” brontolò Azura.

< … ma anche il migliore che potessi avere > pensò.

 

***************

 

La luce del tramonto filtrava dalle finestre.

Azura guardò l’insegnante appoggiare la propria borsa sulla sedia del tavolo della cucina, rimanendo in piedi.

“Professore, si sieda…” lo incalzò.

Il professore inspirò ed espirò.

“Oggi ad accogliermi c’era tua madre, non tuo padre. Altrimenti gli avrei detto che forse è meglio interrompere con le lezioni” gemette.

Azura si tolse un fazzolettino dalla tasca e pulì il segno di un bacio fatto con il rossetto sulla gota di Bristol.

“Mia madre è davvero troppo espansiva. Stia attento professore, o potrebbe pensare di fare di lei il prossimo marito, se scopre le sue vere origini” disse.

Bristol espirò rumorosamente.

“Senti, Azura, forse dovremmo fare finta che quello che è successo l’altra volta non si capitato” mormorò. La luce aranciata che veniva da fuori faceva brillare le sue iridi, rese rosse dalle lenti a contatto.

“Se n’è pentito?” domandò la giovane.

Bristol le mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

“Tu sei solo una ragazzina” esalò.

“Non si preoccupi, non la denuncerò. Si vede dalla luce nei suoi occhi quando spiega che insegnare è tutta la sua vita, ma io ci ho pensato… in realtà non ho fatto altro. La notte, invece di dormire, immaginavo di adagiarmi al suo petto. Voglio essere stretta tra le sue braccia, desidero la tua lingua nella mia bocca a provocare la mia, il tuo respiro sul collo” enumerò Azura.

Shane si lasciò cadere seduto pesantemente su una sedia.

“Sei una mia ex alunna e il genere di pensieri che mi sono ritrovato a fare su di te è sbagliato” ammise. Arrossì e si nascose il viso tra le mani.

“Solo se restano fantasie. Sabato i miei non ci saranno. Vieni, ti prego” lo supplicò.

“E se tuo padre ci dovesse scoprire?” gemette Bristol.

“Non lo farà” ribatté Azura. Gli prese le mani nelle sue e gliele allontanò dal viso.

“D’accordo, ma a una condizione” disse lui, indurendo il tono.

“Dimmi” rispose la giovane.

“Se ci dovesse scoprire, smetteremmo di vederci. A quel punto finiresti la scuola e solo dopo una laurea torneremo a rivederci. Tranne che per allora tu non abbia trovato nessun altro” mormorò Bristol guardandola in viso.

“Il diploma, non la laurea” ribatté lei secca.

“Va bene” capitolò Shane.

“Però tu non cercherai nessuna per sostituirmi, perché io non vorrò nessun altro” ordinò Azura.

Bristol sorrise.

“Va bene. Però non ti fare venire la folla idea di scappare di casa per rimanere con me” ribatté. Un rivolo di sudore gli solcò il viso.

“Lo giuro, Keiros ha bisogno di me” bisbigliò Azura, chinando il capo.

Shane sorrise.

“Ottimo” mormorò.

 

*******

 

“Ormai sono due mesi che ci frequentiamo. Sicura di non pensare a tutto questo come a un errore?” domandò Shane.

“Un errore sarebbe non fare questo” rispose Azura. Si piegò in avanti e lo baciò con foga.

Bristol la fece sedere a cavalcioni su di lui, le accarezzò i fianchi e le baciò il collo, lentamente.

< Spero solo di non rovinare la sua vita come ho fatto con la mia, ma non posso stare senza di lei > pensò. Era accomodato nella propria macchina e i finestrini oscurati nascondevano le loro figure.

Azura si tolse la magliettina grigio chiaro che indossava e prese la mano di lui, facendosi accarezzare il seno coperto da un reggipetto candido, decorato da ghirigori e merletti di pizzo.

“Ti amo” sussurrò la ragazza. Si slacciò il reggiseno. “E voglio rimanere con te, per tutta la mia vita” disse, indurendo il tono.

Shane le prese il viso tra le mani e sfiorò il naso di lei con il proprio.

“Niente mi renderebbe più felice” ammise.

 

 


End file.
